Kidnapped by Pirates
by Mwagner11
Summary: Harry Potter is the Prince of the Ruby Pirates. Draco Malfoy is the Prince of the Poison Pirates. Both of them are archenemies. When Draco issues Harry a challenge, Harry finds himself kidnapping Princess Ginevra of Diagonia and Draco kidnaps Princess Hermione of Hogwarts. Who will win the challenge? Will love blossom? Find out in this thrilling adventure!
1. Pirates!

**I don't own Harry Potter. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL GIVE YOU INVISICOOKIES IF YOU DO! THEY ARE SO GOOD THEY TASTE LIKE AIR. SO YEAH PLEASE REVIEW.**

Harry Potter, the well known Prince of the Ruby Pirates dropped nimbly to a thick branch below his eyes sharp and alert. Where was his scum archenemy? He was supposed to be here by now...

A cold voice penetrated the air. "Prince Harry?"

The Prince of the Ruby Pirates dropped to the ground beside a tall white haired figure. Harry knew it was Draco Malfoy the infamous Prince of the Poison Pirates. "What was the cause for your meeting?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked. "I have a proposition for you."

"Like what?"

"It's a contest," Draco told him. "Are you aware of Princess Hermione of the grand of empire of Hogwarts?"

"I believe so."

"And the Princess Ginevra of the grand empire of Diagona?"

"Yes."

"There's two of them. And two of us. Whoever kidnaps both of them, tortures them ruthlessly, and demands a ransom for both wins. But there is a catch. You can't have two princesses at the same time. If you get the ransom for one and she goes free, it's only then you can go after the other princess. And it's a race. To prove which band of pirates is better."

Harry smirked. "You're on. Let the race begin on the morrow."

"Agreed," responded Draco.

Princess Hermione sighed as her servant, Romilda, finished unbraiding her hair. "Thank you Romilda," she told her servant. The dark haired girl nodded and then ducked out of the door. Hermione stood and looked out the window. It was a beautiful night. Stars were spread out like diamonds across the sky. Hermione donned her nightdress and ducked into her large four poster bed.

The wind whistled and it slowly put her to sleep. Hermione's eyes closed. She didn't know it would be the last night she spent in her own bed for a while.

THIS IS A PAGE BREAK YEAH I KNOW SO AMAZING IT IS A PAGE BREAK SO YEAH THIS IS ALMOST DONE BY THE WAY IT IS A PAGE BREAK DID YOU KNOW?

The following morning servants came to dress Hermione and make her bed. Before the princess knew it she was clothed in a simple morning gown, red silk with a ruby ring. Her hair was pinned up in a bun and a pile of books were brought to her. Hermione smiled, picked one up, and sat on her stool to read.

The book was fantastic. It was about a princess locked in a tower and guarded by a ferocious beast. Traditional, but good. She continued to read until a servant knocked on her door delivering a teapot, some cookies, and sandwiches. After lunch, Hermione decided to go for a walk.

She crept out of her room, into the hallway, and ran past the throne room. Hermione breathed in delight as she stepped into the cool shade of the trees. She took a pleasant stroll. The sun shone onto her face and she tilted her head up, her eyes closed. It felt good to feel the warm sunshine on her face. She stopped to lean against a tall tree, bathing in the shade.

Suddenly to Hermione's alarm, a rough hand was clasped over her mouth.  
She squirmed but stopped as a husky voice whispered "Move and you're dead." The last thing Hermione saw was a fist coming toward her.

Harry's POV

Harry reclined on his throne, golden sword strung on his belt, running his fingers over a steel knife. He would go after the Princess of Diagona. Knowing Draco, he would probably go after Hermione.

Harry knew he was going to win this challenge. "Dean!" he shouted. "Neville! Seamus! A word!"

The three pirates appeared almost instantly. "Kidnap the Princess of Diagona. And quickly," he snapped. "Fifteen gold dubloons if you hurry."

"Yes, Prince Harry," Neville muttered and the three of them charged from the room.

Ron walked into the room, a smirk plastered on his face. "Going after the Princess are you? Interesting, very interesting."

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron was like a brother to him, and second-in-command of the Ruby Pirates. He leaned in and told Ron about his deal with Draco. Ron's eyes widened. "Perfect! We'll show that snobby excuse for a prince!"

"Oh, pull up a chair, Ron," Harry invited. Ron sat in the silver throne next to Harry's which showed he was second in command. The pirates had learned not to mess with the both of them. They were good and honorable rulers to the pirates but wicked with a blade and excellent strategists and fighters. The two talked over a while.

Ron's eyes glinted. "So when is this princess arriving?" he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You thinking of marrying her? Very funny, Ron. She might be pretty but know you can never trust women. Especially the pretty ones."

"Ha ha, hilarious Harry. And yes I know that for certain."

A couple more hours passed and Harry looked out of the porthole in his ship. It was truly a masterpiece, a sea worthy craft. He had a crew of two hundred pirates. They all had sleeping quarters and there was a very fine kitchen, bathrooms, treasure rooms, and more.

The doors finally opened and Dean, Seamus, and Neville entered carrying an unconscious fifteen year old girl. She was strikingly beautiful with long red hair, freckles, and porcelain like skin, wearing an emerald green gown. Beautiful. "Where do you want her?" Dean asked.

Harry tapped his chin thoughtfully and turned to Ron. "Depends on the approach. Tell me, should we frighten her or play nice?"

Ron grinned evilly. "I like breaking their spirits."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Dean. "I want her here. Deposit her on the floor." He tossed a number of gold coins into the air. "There. Fifteen doubloons for each of you. Good job, men."

They all nodded, bowed, and walked out of the room. Harry strode to the girl, pulled some rope from the wall and swiftly tied the girl's wrists and ankles together, forcing her unconscious form into a kneeling position. He walked back to his throne. "Now we wait," he told Ron.

It wasn't long before the girl's eyes opened. Harry put a cruel smirk onto his face. An expression of horror registered on the girl's face and she snarled. "Who are you?"

Harry rose from his throne, unsheathing his sword. "I am Prince Harry Potter, ruler of the Ruby Pirates, and you are my prisoner."

The princess rolled her eyes. "Frightful."

Harry's eyes narrowed and as swift as an eagle he was on one knee next to her, knife against her neck. "You'll learn to obey me," he spoke in a voice dangerously calm. "Or there will be dire consequences."

Ginevra looked unerved by the knife but she raised her head in a snooty manner. "If you kidnapped me then you must want me for something. You wouldn't kill me."

Harry sighed. "Listen princess," he sighed. "I mean you no harm. Really. But you are my prisoner. If you cooperate I can make things pleasurable for you and make sure you will come to no harm."

The princess stared into his green eyes. She bit her lip. "Alright," she responded. Her eyes then flared with anger. "But I have my own free will you know."

"I get that," Harry responded and sheathed his knife. He turned to Ron. "Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind escorting the prisoner to her chambers?"

"Harry," Ron whined.

"Now."

Ron yawned, stood from his throne, untied the princess's ankles, and turned to Harry. He leaned in, whispering "Where do you want her?"

"Put her in the Queen's Parlor," Harry whispered back. The Queen's Parlor was the third nicest room on the ship. The nicest was Harry's of course. The second best was Ron's. And the Queen's Parlor wasn't too far behind.

Ron marched away holding Ginny's wrists. Harry dug out parchment and an ink quill and began to write the ransom note.

Draco

Draco tapped his foot impatiently as Crabbe and Goyle walked into the room, a limp girl in their arms. "Well?" he demanded.

"It went smooth," Crabbe grunted. Draco surveyed the girl. She was very pretty no doubt about that. Her hair was slightly bushy but he could tame that. It was brown and fell in lustrous cascades down her back. She had well toned skin and full lips.

"Put her on my threshold," Draco demanded and strode to his throne, assuming his regal air. The bulky pirates laid Hermione down across beneath Draco's feet.

"Should we chain her up?" Goyle grunted.

Draco shook his head. "No. But stand by her as she wakes up."

It wasn't long before the princess stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and then she sat up. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Draco. "Where am I?" she asked, her voice quivering. Draco smirked. She was afraid. Afraid was good. "Hello, Princess," he snarled.

Hermione fought to stand up but Goyle pushed her onto her knees. "Where am I?' she cried out.

Draco grinned. "You're on my ship. Kidnapped by the Poison Pirates."

Hermione bit her lip. "What do you want with me?"

Draco grinned evilly. "That's for me to know and you to brood about. Now, girl. Goyle here will escort you to your chambers. I'll be by shortly."

Goyle pulled Hermione roughly to her feet. "You'll never get away with this!" she called back.

As Draco pulled out a piece of parchment, prepared to write the ransom note he grinned with satisfaction. "Oh I will."


	2. Ginny and Hermione

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update but enjoy! And I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter. **

Ginny was left in a very pleasant room, as nice as her own in her castle. She didn't feel too threatened but the pirate-Ron?- had left her wrists tied behind her back. The door was locked behind her and she sat down on the large comfy bed then laid back against the soft pillows. The pirates had surprised her-she'd been studying for her hated etiquette class when her world had went black.

If it wasn't for stupid etiquette...what was the point anyway? Would having perfect posture result in preventing a war from another kingdom? No, it had gotten her kidnapped. Right now that was really all she could blame it on.

It was no question what the pirates wanted her for: a ransom. What else?

She explored the room. It had an elegant bed, dresser, rug, and even a fireplace. A seperate door led to a washroom. There was a porthole with a pleasant view but Ginny knew there was no chance of climbing out. How was she to break it? There was obviously a few furniture items that had been taken out. The imprint of a lamp was in the carpet next to the bed and she had a suspicion that many heavy ornate objects had been taken out. Probably to prevent Ginny from smashing the window and escaping.

Ginny looked around the room. She had no desire to stay here. When they brought her food, maybe she could jump whoever it was, take their sword, cut her bonds, and fight her way out.

Although she desperately wanted to do that, she had to ask herself. Where could she go? It was a ship after all in the middle of the waters and although Ginny was a good swimmer, she didn't know what was down there.

It was risky but she would try.

They kicked Hermione into a barren cell, roughly binding her wrists behind her back and her ankles together. They stuffed a gag in her mouth and then left her, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

The tall one who called himself the Prince soon walked in and knelt down, then carressed her chin. "Comfy?" he chuckled. He then stood back up and glared. "So, the Princess of an Empire, eh? Right in my clutches! Your castle should really hire better security." He stood over her. "Now, Princess. I have a couple of questions for you. Not a lot, just a few while we wait for your darling parents to respond to my ransom note. But I don't think here is really the place." He snapped his fingers and Crabbe and Goyle entered the room.

"Bring the Princess to the central room," he ordered and strode out.

Hermione was heaved to her feet and pushed along stone corridors until they shoved her on the ground where she had first woken up.

Draco stood and looked down on her. "Alright Princess. I want to know a few things. How many guards are there in your father's troops?" He nodded to Crabbe who ripped the gag off of Hermione's mouth. "There, your Highness. And let me warn you, I am not a patient one."

Hermione gulped, staring at him as he withdrew his blade and casually looked at his reflection in the blade.

He cast a glance at her. "I'm waiting."


	3. I don't know!

**I don't own HP...the book or the computer. **

Hermione didn't know what to do.

She had no idea! Most of the time she spent at the castle was reading and walking around, enjoying nature. She shook her head. "I don't know!" she said in a panicked voice.

Draco scoffed. "Of course you know. Really, do you want to try my patience?"

Hermione shook her head. "I seriously don't know."

Draco dropped to her level, lithe as a panther and began circling her. "Now, Princess," he said in a falsely sweet tone. "I"m a pirate. You can't expect me to play nice. If I don't get what I want I can become angry. So come now. Let's hear that answer. It might save your life."

Hermione was really panicking now. "I don't know!" she shouted.

Draco's eyes burned with rage and he took out his sword and held it against her neck slightly. She stiffened and tried to lean away from it but he posited his other hand on her shoulder and kept her there. "Now, Hermione," he spat. "Li-"

"I don't know!" she pleaded. "I really don't know."

Draco stared into her eyes for a moment but there was no denial; only fear. He sighed and removed the sword. "Take her back," he told Crabbe and Goyle. "I'll deal with her later."

When the door opened, Ginny was ready. She aimed a flying kick at whoever it was but was blocked by a heavy piece of metal; a shield. Ginny looked and saw Prince Harry standing there with a tray of food. He'd drawn a shield and didn't look fazed at all. More like amused. "Now, Princess, do I really need to bind your ankles?" he asked in a serious tone. "Sit."

He pointed at the bed. Ginny glared at him for a moment. "I won't just obey any command you give me," she responded.

Harry stared, then shrugged. "I admire your rebellious spirit. But really, sit. You may have a will of your own but remember who's running the ship."

Ginny glared at him then sighed and sat. Harry nodded.

"Listen Princess I'd like to tell you what this is all about. I don't know if you know but there is another group of pirates. The Poison Pirates led by Draco Malfoy. He put me up to a contest. There's another princess, Hermione and the challenge was kidnap you and then her and get the heaviest ransom. Long story but something like that."

"Wait a second" Ginny interuppted. "I'm a pawn in some sort of contest?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, when you put it that way it sounds harsh but really, I mean you no harm." He eyed her warily. "Just please don't try to knock out some of my men. Some of them aren't as skilled as I am."

Ginny smiled slightly and then turned around. "You don't suppose you could tie my wrists in front instead? Its kind of uncomfortable," she told him. He smiled then reached out his sword then cut the bonds. As soon as he did, she swung a punch at his face. Harry seized her wrist instantly and held it firmly.

"Princess Ginny, I mean it. That's the second time you've tried to escape today. I try to be generous. But the next time you try something like that, I will personally tie you to this bed and will not remove the bonds till it is time for you to return home. Am I clear?"

Ginny swallowed. She had met her match. Her eyes narrowed and she nodded. "Clear."

Harry took the rope and bound her wrists in the front. "Good night, Princess. Sleep well." He then exited the chamber and locked the door behind him.

**Hi guys! Paaaaleeeeze review! **


End file.
